


milk and cocoa

by nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie



Series: Bucky's bladder problems Or How Bucky and Steve discover a new side of themselves [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, BTW, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Headspace, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, M/M, Mild Smut, Nursing, Pacifiers, Safe Sane and Consensual, Wetting, bottle feeding, daddy doesn't always has to top, daddy!Bucky, little!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie/pseuds/nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie
Summary: With a fond smile, he put the bottle to Stevie’s lips, watching as he first let it into his mouth cautiously, suckling on it experimentally, before getting more confident and taking a big sip, causing him to make a slurping noise that made his Daddy chuckle and Stevie blush.aka sexual foreplay that turns into another round of age play with nursing/bottle feeding as Steve gets distracted by Bucky's nipples





	milk and cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> what i should have been doing this weekend; studying, cleaning up my room, spending some quality time with family and friends
> 
> what i actually ended up doing: writing age play and piss porn fics.
> 
> the idea for this came from KJones (if you're reading this i wanted to gift this fic to you but it somehow wasn't possible :/), who requested it on one of my previous fics, so thank you very much for the inspiration and i hope i fulfilled your wishes!
> 
> as usual, none of the original characters or plotlines that inspired me belong to me, and i'm not making any money with this
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

Bucky squirmed as Steve trailed open-mouthed kisses down his neck, stopping here and there to suck on his skin lightly, making shivers run down his spine and goosebumps form on his flesh arm.

It tickled, where Steve’s hair brushed against his face while he was making his way down to Bucky’s collarbone, and Bucky let his head fall back as Steve began to kiss him there, too, sweet little pecks of his lips mixed with the occasional wetness that came from him running the tip of his tongue over Bucky’s heated skin.

He was oh so careful as he got closer to where Bucky’s skin was scarred, a painful reminder of the horrendous things that happened to him.

At first, Bucky had been more than uncomfortable with Steve touching him there, let alone kissing the damaged tissue, but his lover had insisted that he loved him, loved _every_ part of him and that he wouldn’t stop loving him where he stopped being human and began being machine.

They took things slow, like they always did, and Bucky knew that he always had the right and opportunity to tell Steve to stop, but strangely enough, he didn’t feel the slightest urge to do so as he felt Steve’s mouth working on his skin there, treating it with the same care and fondness as Bucky did to him when he was in headspace, when he was kissing his forehead and his palms, gentle and careful because he knew that his boy couldn’t handle roughness when he was like that; then, he needed Bucky to treat his body like he was sure to break apart if touched with too much pressure, almost as if his soul was turned inside out when he was like this, and Bucky wasn’t actually touching his skin, but his heart.

“You are so beautiful.”, Steve mumbled as he gently kissed a spot where metal and skin came together, and Bucky had to blink a few times to stop hot tears from shooting into his eyes because really, he couldn’t handle Steve saying things like that while he was in contact with the ugliest part of Bucky’s body.

“You are one to talk.”, Bucky answered, trying to sound light-hearted and teasing, but he knew that Steve could hear the insecurity in his voice, knew that Steve was aware of how he was feeling about himself and that any confidence he had when it came to his body was just a façade.

With his left hand reaching up, Steve cupped Bucky’s face, softly letting his thumb run over his partner’s cheekbone as he moved his head up to look him into the eyes, which were opened wide, a trace of wetness still shining in them.

“You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen.”, Steve said, and it would’ve been sappy if it wasn’t for the sincerity, the earnestness showing on his face as he looked down at Bucky.

Not knowing how to respond to that without turning this into a huge discussion, Bucky swallowed and nodded, whispering “okay” as he turned his gaze away, unable to look at Steve any longer due to the fear of actually starting to cry. God, when did he become so sensitive?

Steve, however, didn’t let him turn his head away when Bucky was trying to, using the hand still cupping his face to make him look at him again. He leaned down and kissed Bucky, slow and deep, making him _feel_ just how much he meant what he said.

“I’m being honest, you know?”, he asked when they parted, his lips mere millimetres away from Bucky’s.

Bucky smiled a bit at that, because when was Steve ever not?

“I know you are.”

Steve gave him a sad smile in return.

“I just wished you would believe me, one day.”

He knew that Bucky wouldn’t give him an answer to that, because what was one supposed to say? Yet, he still lingered where he was for another second, kissed Bucky again, quick and sweet this time, before trailing his lips down his lover’s jaw, admiring the way Bucky’s beard felt against his own, shaved skin. He had always had a thing for bearded Bucky.

When Steve’s mouth reached Bucky’s left nipple, he couldn’t help but moan quietly, his legs opening further almost automatically to make more room for Steve to settle down between them, with the other one immediately did, pressing his body as close to Bucky’s as he could, relishing in the way Bucky’s hips grind up to meet his thigh when he rested it above Bucky’s crotch, feeling the other’s semi-hard penis rubbing up against his naked skin.

Carefully, he swirled his tongue around Bucky’s pec, causing the other man to arch his back off the mattress and sinking his flesh hand into Steve’s hair. God, when did he become so sensitive there, too?

Bucky writhed and groaned under Steve’s ministrations, the way his lips and tongue teased his nipple made his dick twitch against Steve’s leg, his hips moving almost involuntarily by then, trying to get some much-needed friction from his partner’s body.

But then, Bucky noticed a change in the way Steve moved his mouth around the nipple.

Where he started out kissing, licking, occasionally suckling and biting oh so carefully, his boy was now sucking constantly, moving his head around to find the right angle to always stay connected to Bucky’s chest.

When Bucky looked down, wondering what was going on, he noticed that Steve had closed his eyes, brows drawn together in concentration as he was working his lips around Bucky’s nipple, almost as if he was…

_oh._.

Well, that escalated quickly.

The hand Bucky still had in Steve’s hair immediately loosened its grip, and started stroking his head softly instead of gripping his hair, while he reached up with his other arm to gently wrapping it around Steve’s waist, supporting him in his current position that was obviously close to ideal for what Steve was doing.

Steve’s leg was still pressed flush against Bucky’s cock, but he stopped his movements there altogether, not able to say for sure in which headspace Steve was right now, and not wanting to risk upsetting his baby boy.

This was new, they have never done this before. And Bucky was sure, even if he had asked Steve if he wanted to try it, the other man would’ve brushed it off, too embarrassed to admit to liking the idea.

This probably wasn’t planned either, but sucking on Bucky’s nipple must’ve pulled him into headspace, turning the making out into a nursing session.

The way Steve lied there, eyes closed, his other hand resting on Bucky’s other pectoral muscle where he was softly moving his fingers on it as if he was trying to hold onto something, as if he was afraid of falling if he didn’t get a good grip, made Bucky’s heart ache.

Where just a minute ago he saw someone eager to take care of Bucky’s orgasms, was now an innocent, sweet looking man completely caught up in his headspace, nursing on his Daddy’s nipple in an attempt to find relaxation and security, laid-back but focused at the same time.

Gently, Bucky moved Stevie’s body around, who was following Bucky’s pushed and pulls willingly, until Stevie was more or less lying on his lap, Bucky leaning against the rest of the bed, holding him as if he was cradling him, or at least attempts to as good as he could, since Stevie was still as tall as he was.

When Stevie lost contact to Bucky’s nipple due to their moving, he immediately searched for it again with his mouth, his eyes still closed, lips opening and closing and he trailed over Bucky’s chest until he found what he was looking for, hastily suckling again as soon as his mouth closed around the pec.

The sucking still sent flashes of hot, white arousal down to Bucky’s crotch, and occasionally his dick jumped at the ministration, but he was willing himself not to act on it and instead to ignore it, the need of his little angel to find what he was looking for more important than his own need to get off. 

It bothered Bucky, that he couldn’t provide Stevie with a real breast, with soft tissue and bigger nipples, which would’ve been easier for him to keep his lips around and which he could actually get a grip on instead of hopelessly groping and skittering away with his fingers as he was now doing on the other side of Bucky’s chest.

He didn’t know if Stevie would’ve liked it, but Bucky even caught himself wishing for a second that he was able to lactate, to give Stevie something else than just air to suck into his mouth.

For a few minutes Bucky simply watched Stevie as he was nursing himself on his Daddy’s nipple.

It was sweet, adorable, and Bucky couldn’t help but bow down and press a soft kiss to Stevie’s temple.

For a second, Stevie’s suckling became erratically, his drawn together brows loosening up a bit, before he resumed at his previous pace.

Bucky let his eyes wander over his boy’s body, the way he was resting on his lap, his torso twisted a bit in order to reach Daddy’s nipple most comfortably, legs spread apart with his flaccid penis dangling between his thighs, wobbling a bit whenever Stevie moved around, which he did every now and then as if he was trying to get even closer to Bucky.

Then, Bucky had an idea that, he hoped, might grant Stevie a bit more satisfaction than he got from just dry-sucking on Bucky’s pec.

“Is my little boy hungry?”, Bucky asked softly, his voice shaking a bit because god, for some reason this was making him nervous, in a very exciting way.

After a moment, Steve opened his eyes a bit, looking at his Daddy sleepily, and nodded, almost unnoticeable, before continuing his ministration.

“Will you let Daddy get up for just a second? I want to get something for you, love. Is that okay? I’ll be back in moment.”, Bucky asked, and even though Stevie gave a quiet whine and looked at him somewhat accusingly, he eventually let go of Bucky’s nipple after he told him that he was going to like it.

Carefully, he helped his boy settling down on the bed, kissing him on his forehead and his cheek before hurrying into the kitchen.

There, Bucky opened the cupboard, thankful for already having the baby bottle cleaned by the dishwasher the day it arrived, as he took it out and also grabbed a can of milk and the package of cocoa, the swiss one that he knew Stevie loved.

While he knew that Steve didn’t have a problem with drinking milk pure, he thought his boy would like it better to have some cocoa mixed into, so he quickly put everything into the bottle, and, because he had to hurry since his baby was already waiting for him, put the filled bottle into the microwave instead of warming it up in a water bath on the stove.

While the microwave was doing its work, Bucky quickly went to the living room, where he picked up Stevie’s pacifier, which was kept in a white box, pushed into the farthest corner of their living room cabinet, and got back to their bedroom.

There, Stevie was lying where Bucky left him, now with his thumb between his lips, suckling on it rhythmically while he waited patiently, his eyes lighting up when he noticed that Bucky was back.

Bucky sat down on the side of the mattress and put the pacifier into his own mouth for a second, in an act of ‘cleaning’ it, before offering it to his boy, who immediately put his thumb out of his mouth and took the binky from Daddy’s fingers with his lips.

The microwave started beeping, signalling Bucky that it was time to take the bottle out. Again, he kissed Stevie’s forehead and told him that he was going to be back in a moment, before he walked into the kitchen and took the bottle out of device.

Bucky tested the temperature by letting a bit of the chocolate milk drip onto the back of his head, deciding that while it wasn’t too hot for a super soldier, it wasn’t suitable for his little angel just yet, but that was fine, because he still had two other things to do before he could start feeding Stevie.

Back in the bedroom, he placed the bottle on the night table, smiling at Stevie as he noticed his boy looking at it with longing eyes.

“Just a minute, my love, it’s too hot for you still.”, Bucky said and Stevie nodded, reluctantly but accepting the explanation.

His gaze followed his Daddy as he went to the bathroom, from which he came back with baby powder and a still folded-up diaper, which made Stevie blush as soon as he recognized it.

His Daddy chuckled at the sight of Stevie’s pink cheeks, lying the stuff down on the bed where Stevie could touch it if he reached out, which he did, his fingertips flying over the soft material of the diaper, smiling softly around his binky when it caused a crinkling sound.

Finally, Bucky sat down on the bed again, now with his boy’s soft, grey blanket in his arms, and Stevie immediately made grabby hands at it, knowing what would follow, as Daddy offered him his hands to help him lay down so he could put the diaper on him.

Bucky made quick work of it, as he was aware that his baby was still waiting for his bottle and since he had been so patient, he didn’t want to make him wait for longer than he had to.

Like always, Stevie immediately covered his face with one corner of the blanket as soon as his Daddy started spreading the powder on his crotch, massaging it into his skin lightly, which made his penis jump a bit when Daddy came to it, but Stevie didn’t have to worry about it, because Daddy knew how to handle it and Daddy would never make fun of him for it. Still, he couldn’t help the flush that was rising on his cheeks when Bucky gently took his penis into his hand, spreading the powder on it and then positioned it in a way that would decrease the chance of leaking if Stevie was to use his diaper.

Bucky finished up with a pat on the padding on Stevie’s crotch, signalling him that he was done, before placing the powder next to the night table on the ground, unwilling to get up and leave his baby again.

With a bit of guidance, Bucky helped his little angel back into their previous position, supporting his boy’s neck with one arm while reaching out with the other to put the binky on the night table and grab the bottle instead. 

He tested the temperature again, this time on his own lips since his other hand was occupied, and found the warmth to be suitable now.

With a fond smile, he put the bottle to Stevie’s lips, watching as he first let it into his mouth cautiously, suckling on it experimentally, before getting more confident and taking a big sip, causing him to make a slurping noise that made Daddy chuckle and Stevie blush.

Regardless, he couldn’t stop sucking now that he had started, enjoying the sweet taste of the cocoa in the milk, the fluid warming him up from the inside as it started to run down his throat and into his tummy.

After a few moments, Stevie felt his Daddy starting to rock him lightly. At first, it was an unusual sensation, but, combined with the warm milk and the calming suckling, he noticed that suddenly his eyelids started to get heavier, and couldn’t keep up his previous pace of drinking.

“Honey, can you hold the bottle yourself for a moment?”, he heard Bucky’s voice, sounding as if they were both wrapped in cotton. “Daddy needs to use his hand to get you your blanket.”

Almost by default, Stevie’s hands followed Daddy’s words, reaching up to hold the bottle, nearly letting it fall due to his clumsiness but catching it in the last second while Bucky was bowing forwards to grab the blanket, pulling it over Stevie’s naked body, wrapping him up in even more safe, comforting warmth before he took the bottle from him again and resumed rocking him back and forth.

“That’s Daddy’s good boy.”, he heard Daddy say lovingly, and suddenly it was incredibly hard to stay focused on his sucking, the rhythm becoming erratically, his eyes falling shut every other second.

He didn’t feel like falling asleep, Stevie wasn’t that tired; he was relaxed, more than he had probably been in 80 years. He felt himself going completely limp against Bucky’s body, his hands falling to his sides where he lazily starts to clench and loosen up his fists every now and then, his legs spreading even more, making the diaper shift against his groin.

Stevie closed his eyes and kept sucking, as Daddy began to hum a melody he didn’t know. He only knew that is sounded lovely, that it calmed him down even more, and that he could stay like that forever.

There was a permanent smile on Bucky’s face as he watched Stevie losing every bit of tension in his body, going completely limp in his arms while still drinking his milk, his long eyelashes fluttering against his pink cheekbones, occasionally making some slurping noises while sucking on the bottle.

He looked so beautiful, so much at peace, Bucky felt like crying.

He was grateful that his baby’s eyes were closed, because he wouldn’t want him to watch as a single tear rolled down Bucky’s cheek, finding its way into his beard, where it got caught and eventually dried up.

When Stevie finished the bottle, Bucky carefully took it from his lips and put it on the night table, hurrying to replace it with the pacifier as to not disturb his baby’s tranquillity.

Stevie took the binky in as soon as Bucky bumped it against his lips, immediately resuming his suckling on it, eyes always closed, while he turned his head slightly to rest it against Bucky’s naked chest. After a moment, Bucky suddenly heard a very silent, almost inaudible hissing sound, and it took him a second to find its origin, but then he noticed Stevie canting his hips the slightest bit, and Bucky understood that his boy was relieving himself into his diaper.

Apparently, he must’ve been so relaxed, he couldn’t even be bothered holding his pee in anymore, even though it couldn’t have been a lot since the noise stopped after a few seconds.

Just to be sure, and because he was an awfully curious person, Bucky carefully let his hand wander to Stevie’s padded crotch, always keeping contact to his skin with his fingertips so he wouldn’t startle his boy when he reached his destination, and gently cupped the padding, realizing that yes, it had indeed expanded a bit and was warm where it was pressed against his palm.

Stevie winced silently at Bucky’s action, a new wave of blushing going over his face.

“It’s okay, baby boy, everything’s fine. You got a diapee on, you pee-peed in it, that’s just what it’s for.”, Bucky cooed, trying to stop his angel from feeling embarrassed.

Eventually, the frown on Stevie’s face loosened up, although his skin stayed flushed.

Bucky felt his boy snuggling up closer to him, pressing every bit of naked skin that wasn’t covered by the blanket against his Daddy’s, and Bucky moved his hand from Stevie’s crotch to embrace him instead, pulling him closer. 

They stayed like that for some time, and if someone later was to ask Bucky for how long, he couldn’t have had answered it.

Had it been 20 minutes, 40? Two hours? He couldn’t tell. He only knew that he enjoyed every second of it, as he watched Stevie fall into a light sleep, following his face’s movement as he must’ve been dreaming, watching as he drew his eyebrows together or smiled lightly around the pacifier still placed between his lips, occasionally suckling on it. 

When their position started to get uncomfortable, Bucky tried to move his legs around a bit as carefully as possible in order to not wake up his sleeping boy, but his try soon proved itself to be unsuccessful.

But, instead of complaining or giving an unhappy whine, Stevie simply moved alongside him, eyes mostly closed and sucking rhythmically on his pacifier, until he was sitting on Bucky’s lap, straddling him with his face pressed into the crook of Bucky’s neck, where his warm breath tickled the other man a bit, but not enough to feel uncomfortable or make him squirm away.

They were both still naked apart from Stevie’s diaper, which was now pressed against his Daddy’s crotch, the material slowly starting to cool down a bit.

Bucky used the blanket to cover them both with it by wrapping it around Stevie’s shoulder, who placed his hands on either side of Bucky’s torso on his ribcage, gripping in lightly as if he wanted to make sure that he could always hold onto his Daddy if he needed to, but without the urge to hold him as tight as possible because he was afraid that otherwise he would get away.

After a few minutes, Bucky felt Stevie’s breathing evening out again, and decided that he could use a little nap as well.

He closed his eyes, and, even though it took him a lot longer than Stevie, fell into a light, dreamless sleep.

Bucky woke up from his crotch getting warm, and from the same hissing noise that he heard before.

Sure enough, his little angel was letting go into his diaper again, and he was awake, because he looked down at his own crotch, where the diaper soaked up the liquid and expanded a bit, with wide eyes but without any real alarm.

When he noticed that Bucky had woken up as well, Steve looked at him with uncertainty in his eyes, and willingly followed him as Bucky wordlessly pulled him closer to his chest again, sensing what his baby needed, pressing his face against his Daddy’s neck again while sucking on his binky, his warm pee-pee still flowing out of him and into the padding, pooling around his butt and testicles for a moment before the diaper managed to soak everything up.

When Stevie finished, his skin felt like it was on fire where it rested against Bucky’s, and he felt tension going back to his baby’s body. Due to the occasional roll of Stevie’s hips, the warmth of the diaper and the awareness of what was happening right on his lap, Bucky’s penis had started to show interest again, and it took Bucky a lot of willpower to not engage in it, because his boy’s comfort was his greatest priority right now. 

“Shh, baby, everything’s alright.”, he whispered into Stevie’s hair, stroking up and down his back gently.

“’m sorry, Daddy, I had an accident.”, Steve whimpered, and Bucky could feel his fingers flexing nervously where they were still placed on Bucky’s sides. His words were muffled by the pacifier.

“Oh honey, no, you don’t have to apologize. If you gotta go potty, you can always use your diaper, it’s what they are made for. You don’t have to be embarrassed, my love, it’s perfectly okay.”, he tried to comfort his little angel, who was gripping Bucky’s sides more desperately now.

“B-But I-, you-, I can’t just-“, Stevie stammered but got interrupted by his own sobbing, his breath hitching in his throat.

Bucky gave a sympathetic whine and he pulled Steve even closer, cupping the back of his head with his right hand to stroke his hair lightly, while pressing little kissed to the side of his face and the shell of his ear. Thankfully, his dick had decided that now was not the time to act like an asshole, and had started to go flaccid again. 

“There’s no need to cry, baby boy, I promise Daddy is not mad at you for having an accident on his lap. You had your diapee on and even if not, these things can happen. You know that sometimes Daddy is having accidents as well, don’t you?”

Stevie nodded into his neck after a moment.

“See? And are you blaming Daddy for that or getting mad at him?”

Quickly this time, Stevie shook his head. “I would never.”, he mumbled into Bucky’s neck, his words almost incomprehensible due to his position and the binky.

“Just as Daddy would never get mad at you, either. You’re my little boy, and sometimes, little boys have potty accidents. That’s why Daddy put a diaper on you. And you are allowed to use it, even if it’s on purpose.”, Bucky continued, trying to calm his baby down.

After continuing weeping silently for another few minutes while Bucky rocked his Stevie back and forth on his lap and whispered encouraging words ‘I love you’s into his ear, Stevie eventually stopped crying.

Then, he squirmed a bit and looked up at Daddy, suckling on his binky almost hectically.

“Daddy”, he said around it in an almost pleading tone, rolling his hips again. “Daddy, I still have to go a bit…”

Bucky couldn’t help but smile as he cupped Stevie’s face, softly letting his thumb run over the other’s cheek as he squirmed again.

“It’s fine baby, Daddy’s got you, just let go.”

And apparently, the urge was rather pressing, because that was all the encouragement Stevie needed before letting his head fall back, whimpering silently around his binky and spreading his legs a bit wider as urine began flowing into the still-wet padding again, the milk apparently going through Stevie’s body like nothing, thanks to his increased metabolism.

Because it was already rather soaked, the padding needed more time than before to take in all the pee, and Stevie couldn’t help but roll his hips into the wetness around his penis and testicles, once, twice, while panting a bit around the pacifier, a familiar tingly feeling starting to surround his crotch.

The warm diaper brushed against Bucky’s cock at his boy’s movements, who only had enough time to think ‘welcome back, boner’, before his hips started pushing up almost on their own accord, pressing his cock into the soaked padding, pulling Stevie as close as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> i seem to have a thing for bucky getting inappropriate erections, whoops :)
> 
> please let me know what you are thinking! and if you have a request as well, no matter of what kind (and it doesn't have to fit in with the series either), always feel free to tell me, i'm collecting them all and try to get to them as soon as possible!
> 
> thank you so much for reading and i hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> (ps: a lovely reader introduced me to this cute, little website called 'buy me a coffee', which is basically a way to support your favorite artists/creators by donating a bit of money. i'll definitely use it in the future to buy my faves a coffee, and if you happen to want to do the same to me, you can find me [here](http://www.buymeacoffee.com/catchfeels)!)


End file.
